Nine Secret Lives
by WisdomOceanDemigod
Summary: Christina's dark, unknown, secrets from her past that have haunted her are finally revealed. Her journey in the Roman camp when she was younger with Jason and Camp Half-Blood with Lillian, Lynch, Alethia and surprisingly, Jason also. And each journey, each quest she will take, brings her one step closer to her ninth death.
1. Chapter 1, Life 1

**Chapter 1, Life 1:**

"_She's dying. What are we going to do without her?" _

"_Let her die. The gods and the Fated foretold this. And we won't be without her." _

The two, one human and one wolf watched the girl wreathe with pain, her eyes dark and filled with worry and deep agony. She pleaded constantly for help with those terrorized eyes but none was given. Blood was pooling slowly around her neck and thigh. Gashes spread across her body, her raked skin tearing more and festering as she thrashed. Her sea-green eyes and beautiful, lush yet soft jet black hair was spread around her; occasionally shifting back and forth from gray, intimidating dyes and honey blonde hair. The glowing SPQR tattoo with three bar lines underneath and an owl carrying a trident above, gave the only evidence that she was dying a heroic death.

She stared back, her body convulsing and bloody bubbling to the surface of her wounds before cascading over onto her skin and down to the ground. Blood stained her teeth from internal bleeding when she spat or bared her teeth in a snarl at the enemy. But now, she laid, mauled and torn as blood dribbled from the corner of those perfect lips; now bloody red.

As people gathered around the rubble and destruction, they knew that she wasn't going to be the only death. The explosion probably had killed others and buried several more under the stone. She would be only one of many deaths. Yet her death would be a critical one and impact the camp greatly. Without her, the camp would be unsafe. It would fall into chaos and be destroyed once and for all. And her best friends, the one she traveled with from the Wolf House all the way to the camp and wasn't caught without that friend laughing, would be severely hurt and depressed. And here the friend was, watching her die without a single tear on his seven year old face.

"Please...help...me," she gurgled.

Her best friend knelt, holding her bloody hand which had given up on preventing the flow of blood.

"Please...," she said once more, her voice full of agony.

Her best friends stared at her, a tear finally leaking from the corner of his electric blue eyes. She managed to lift her hand and wipe the tear away.

"Be...strong...for...me," she gasped.

"I'll try. But I can't be without you. You're my best friend," the boy said. Yes, her best friend was a boy. And a strong friendship between the opposite gender was always the strongest, even if it didn't seem like it and even if it were mortals instead of what they were.

The girl ran her fingers through his short cropped, whitish-blonde hair that was cut military style almost. He may be trained hard like any other camper but his expression was different. He was nice, but fierce, strong and brave when needed and how should she put it? Cool, chilled or relaxed the rest of the time.

But now, she knew that this wouldn't be him anymore. Once she was gone, he would always be sad. He wouldn't be able to stand hearing her name or stand it walking past her cabins or parent's temples. He wouldn't even be able to stand it going anywhere near her favorite places, including the beach and The Lake. And then one day, another girl would come along that reminded him of her and would hurt him twice as much. Then his emotions would finally break. He would become unstable. Disastrous. Reckless. Take dangerous risks because he had lost it.

This all flashed before her eyes as she ran her fingers down his cheek. She knew him too well and knew this would happen. When she went missing unexpectantly due to the gods, when she got back to the camp, everyone told her that her best friend had been in distress and had changed significantly until she returned.

"Jason...Cots. You can...do...it. You're...strong...brave...fierce and...loyal. You can...make...it...without...me. But...all...I ask...is...for you...to be strong...for me. Please...," she whispered.

He grasped her hand.

"I'll do what I can. But life and camp won't be the same," he replied.

She smiled weakly, managing to not wince.

"I know. But...I'll...always...be...here...with you. After...all...you are...my...best friend. My brother," she said. "But...promise...me though. Promise...me you...will."

His eyes were burning with fresh hot tears now. He didn't want to loose her but no amount of ambrosia or nectar could heal her without her bursting into flames from consuming too much. And there was no water nearby to heal her wounds. She was too weak to call to the ocean for help. If she did, she'd die anyways from using her energy to channel enough power into her. He didn't want her to go yet also.

Her eyes pleaded for him to say those two words. He knew she'd only rest if he did.

"I promise."

She nodded and managed to hug him weakly.

"Thank...you...my...brother," she whispered with her final breath. Her eyes grew distant and her heart slowed. In her vision, things blurred in and out of her vision, leisurely becoming a white light. Finally, with her eyes still open, her hand in her best friend's slacked slowly and fell to the ground by her side. Her friend held his breath, trying to keep from crying. He closed her eyes and stood, facing the campers. The world spun beneath him.

"Christina Blake is dead," he managed to announce, choking up.

But the wolf nearby growled, sniffing at the girl's body cautiously and suspiciously.

_"No. Impossible."_

The boy turned, his eyes widening. Campers watched, amazed.

The girl's wounds were healing; the blood around her seeping back into her body as if in reverse mode. She was outlined in a golden light. The more blood that returned to her body, the more she glowed with the light. The last wound on her neck closed up and the light glowed brighter around her body. Then the light began to die but still outlining her body. But when they could see again, she looked different.

She was wearing a Roman chiton with golden armbands that delicately encircled her biceps. Gold earrings and necklaces shaped her face, making her twice as pretty. Her skin was flawless, free of cuts and scars and it looked soft. At least six golden bracelets in different designs and patterns that seemed to go together, sat on her wrist. Her jet black hair was newly washed and combed. It was loosely braided with gold wrapping around his. And she was in Roman sandals, laced with more gold.

_"No. This can't be happening. This is impossible!"_ the wolf growled, stepping away from the body.

Then without a warning, a miracle happened right before everyone's eyes.

Her eyes flew open, the irises unnaturally glowing bright sea-green and full of power and deep, promising revenge.


	2. Chapter 2, Life 1

**Chapter 2, Life 1:**

**TWO WEEKS LATER...**

"Christina Blake! What are you doing? Are you crazy?" yelled a blonde hair kid with electric blue eyes.

"This is the way of the Roman's Jason. You know that!" Christina shouted.

"But are you crazy?"

"Well I guess I am then."

And with that she let loose a fierce battle cry.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Christina charged the sixteen headed hydra defiantly, slashing her silver knives as long as her arms. She finally had realized that the hydra grew two heads when you cut one off. And she had done that twice already.

"DIE DRAGON BREATH!" she screeched, launching herself into the air, running as she floated, controlling the winds. Six heads lunged at her and she slashed them off, lighting the stumps with fire so they wouldn't grow back. Ten other heads with razor sharp teeth and breath that contained fire roared at her.

Two lunged; one keeping her "entertained" and the other knocking her from the sky finally. She hit the ground, somehow amazingly landing on her feet but in a crouch at least. Opening her hand, the air hummed with power and a staff with the owl carrying the trident flew into her hand. The owl had ruby eyes while the trident's tips were studded with sea-green. And the whole staff was gold.

"Tempestas Fulgur!" she shouted in Latin. **(A/N: Translation at bottom of page.) Storm of Lightning/Storm Lightning**

Lightning flashed, a vortex of cold, dark clouds swirling above her head. She lifted her staff and lightning hit, connecting with the staff and arching down it. A second charge came down and filled the mouth of the owl until it shot out, hitting the ten headed hydra. More lightning flashed and the area became dark gray as wind whistled through the trees and around her. Campers scrambled away in panic and suprise. There was a loud crack and bright light burst forth. All the campers closed their eyes, shielding their faces as Christina slammed her staff into the ground. Large bolts of lightning coursed across the ground and singed the grass black, leaving a trail of sparking little bolts that crackled and popped with electricity and energy.

They hit the hydra and the light glowed brighter. Christina shielded her face also as the hydra screeched, nearly popping her eardrums. Finally, the lightning bolts at the end ruptured around the hydra, obliterating it and balls of fire that some heads had blown at Christina and she had dodged it. Rings of power exploded outward and there was a crack of thunder. The wind blew hard for a second before dying down and when all the campers looked, they were amazed, all staring at Christina in complete awe.

The monster was gone and the grass that had been singed was lush green now. The clouds were gone even though the air smelled of ozone.

"Christina...," Jason said, breathless. He was staring at Christina all right but in a different way. Her staff was glowing with a blue light and her expression was fierceness and anger; the anger of a monster attacking the camp even though it was protected. With the staff in her hand she looked absolutely beautiful. She was powerful and Jason had a crush on her. It was love at first sight basically. The power she was radiating was amazing and intimidating and she looked at him.

"What? I had to. There was no other way," she answered.

"But...like...you...," the words felt werid in his mouth as she waited.

"But you're not a child of sky. I mean, a child of Jupiter could do something major like that and so can a child of Apollo, but I didn't think you could. You're the only one who is a mini goddess basically. You're the only born to two gods. Minerva and Neptune who hate one another. So how could...how is it-,"

"How is it possible for me to create power like that which includes the sky?" Christina asked.

Jason nodded, biting his lip nervously. Campers were waiting in deadly silence.

Christina looked around.

"Because technically speaking I'm a goddess. I don't know how it's possible but it seemed as if someone else was doing that. As if someone else was speaking for me but inside of me. I didn't even know I could do that," she said nervously.

Jason was silent for a moment.

"You said as if someone else was speaking for you?"

Christina nodded.

_"And whose voice was that?"_ asked a new voice. Christina turned slowly, her eyes widening.

"Lupa...I uh...How much did you see?"

_"All of it considering I'm a minor Roman goddess. The goddess of wolves,"_ Lupa said.

"Right," Christina murmured, paling in the face. All of her power that she had, she was trying to keep it hidden from Lupa which was almost impossible. She had managed for two weeks now, after the attack on the camp and when she died and miraculously came back to life.

_"Now whose voice do you think that was?"_ Lupa repeated.

Christina shrugged.

"How would I know?"

Lupa snarled even though her eyes had a glint of mischief.

_"You should know. It's not that hard."_

Christina thought through narrowed eyes, her eyes changing cold gray and her hair turning honey blonde. She stared at Lupa, her gray eyes running a million miles per minute. Then she glanced at Jason who was staring back. Those cold, intimidating eyes scared him sometimes. It especially scared the life out of him when she was pretty mad. He knew her mind was always jumping back and forth through memories and creating new battle moves self-consciously before bringing them to her realization.

"Minerva and Neptune?"

Lupa gave a wolfish smile. Well, if wolves could smile.

_"Yes, your parents talk to you in your head. They have been ever since you came back to life. I don't know why but you and I will find out eventually. And I also know that you've been trying to hide your new powers that you discover in your dreams from me,"_ Lupa growled. She lifted her head, an angry fire burning in her eyes. _"Why?"_

"Because it's not your business and you don't need to know," Christina said defiantly.

_"It's important that I do know. You could be dangerous Christina to us which is the last thing this camp and I need,"_ Lupa said.

"Dangerous to the camp and you? Really? Have _you not_ seen how I defend this camp constantly?" Christina shouted suddenly.

Lupa snarled, snapping her jaws together. Christina smirked, knowing she had just gotten under Lupa's fur. Lupa despised of being talked to like that and absolutely hated it when Christina defied her and tested her, judging what she said.

_"You defend this camp but your fatal flaw will get in the way eventually and it will reflect onto this camp. You will cause destruction and be dangerous to us. We don't need you to defend us because your flaw will cloud you and make you think that we do nothing for you to help."_

"Well maybe that wouldn't happen if monsters weren't always looking for me so they could kill me! And what do you mean my fatal flaw will get in the way? What fatal flaw?"

_"Self pride will get in the way and your other flaws will. But your main flaw is self-pride. You have too much pride which causes problems for you. You don't ever want to be wrong and you want things to be done your way in a sense. If you had the chance, you would tear this world apart and build it your way. You have way too much pride Christina. And you know it,"_ Lupa snarled, her eyes narrowed and her teeth bared.

Christina sucked her cheeks in, her jaw tight with anger and frustration. She knew Lupa was right but she didn't want to say anything to it. She was tired of having to hear about how she had too much pride and that it would get in the way of everything.

"Yeah, well, it hasn't yet. So you don't have to worry about a single thing," Christina growled.

_"I have to worry about it because it could happen later today, tomorrow, in a week! You don't know Christina. You're stubborn and always thinking about yourself. Never your friends or this camp!"_ Lupa howled, snapping her jaws.

"Stubborn? Always thinking about myself and never my friends or the camp? Who died two weeks ago for the camp? Who stopped two demigods in this camp from killing one another after being controlled by a spirit? Who fought the hydra just now? I did. And you're saying that I don't think about the camp? About my friends, my family? I swore to this camp that I would rather die for them, instead of thinking of my life first. But of course you don't know that. You don't seem to know much about me. You care for all the other demigods except me. Which is pretty messed up Lupa. So really, you can't say I don't thinking about the camp, my friends and family here when really, I do," Christina hissed.

Lupa snarled at Christina. The lines around her wolfish face were bared, showing the anger resentment and irritation. Her lips were drawn back and gave way to long, white and sharp, flashing teeth. But Christina could care less as she smirked at Lupa, making the she-wolf more irritated.

_"Be careful from now on Christina with what you do and say because you may think you watch your back well, but you won't when I come for finally. This isn't over yet you imbecile."_

"Fine then, you ugly, overgrown, scraggy, old furball. Bring it," Christina challenged. And if wolves could smirk, Lupa did, a plan to get back at Christina already forming in her mind. Christina gave a sneer in reply.

With one last threatening, cold growl, Lupa stalked away; her wolf tail bushed up and an evil, chilling, mischievious look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3, Life 1

**Chapter 3, Life 1:**

"_Watch your back because you won't see me when I come finally. This isn't over."_

Her dream shifted and became cold, black and evil. And her terrible nightmare started once more.

"_He will come to power. He will rise and defeat you Romans, crushing you until you are nothing. You Romans have disobeyed and deliberately ignored my generous offer to you guys. You didn't even come to the temple and offer anything. You will pay for that. As for my master rising, you will pay for that too. Very soon,"_ growled the evil voice.

She tossed and turned in her sleep as the dark sky above her split open, releasing fire and acid in her dream. The ground beneath her split open and she fell endlessly.

Christina shot awake, drenched in cold, dripping sweat. She was breathing rapidly, her breath in the cool Bay Area night air steaming. She shivered, trying to calm her heart and listen to the other kids snoring away in the bunks inside the barracks. Christina was quite surprised to find that none of them had woken to her disturbed moves while she slept. She was even more surprised to find Jason still out in the bed on the other side of the room. Yes, she slept in the barracks which was where all legionaries slept. The legionaries were split into five cohorts, each with its own barracks. And in each of the barracks, the guys slept on one side of the room while the girls slept on the other side.

Christina slid her legs out of bed, throwing on a light sweater over her tank top and slipping in to some quick flip-flops. As quietly as she could, she crept out the door and headed down Via Principalis; the road that ran north to south and linked the Barracks, the Baths, the Principia and the Mess. Taking a right at the three way intersection, she began heading down the main road. As she left the Practorian Gates, the two scorpion ballista hissed a warning at her, their beady, black, threatening eyes following her. She headed down that main road of Via Practoria which lead to New Rome and Temple Hill.

She passed the Field of Mars along the way; a huge field where it was half battlefield and half party zone. It held battlefield practices, occasional monster hunts, marching drills and death matches where they really didn't kill one another. Another main game the Field of Mars held was war games. Games where legionaries built their fortresses and then led an assault on one another. And each new assault and fortress was never the same twice either.

As she began to pass Temple Hill—a place that explains it all in the name and where you can leave offerings for the gods or see some of them as a surprise once in a while—she thought of her mother and father. Their temples were up there but her father's temple wasn't that great. It a small little temple compared to Jupiter's temple. Probably because the Romans feared the sea. They only used the sea if they had too in ancient times. As for her mother, she had a good size temple. She was the goddess of war, wisdom and strategy and was considered an important god in Rome. She gave wisdom to those who could use it, strategy ideas to great leaders and when war was laid down they prayed to her and Bellona, the other goddess of wisdom. However, the praises to Bellona were different.

War gods were considered important gods in Rome. Mars, Bellona, Minerva etc. If war was declared on an enemy, Romans would throw a spear symbolically into Bellona's dirt that ringed her temple and represented foreign territory. She oversaw the foreign policy of Rome. The Mars Ultor was important because Mars was the patron god of Rome who also was considered to be the dad or Romulus and Remus who founded Rome and the Seven Hills of Rome.

But Christina wasn't heading to Temple Hill for comfort of the temples where she felt closer to the gods. She was heading for the place that was about as close as she could get to the sea. She headed for The Lake. As she came to the entrance of New Rome, Terminus, the god of borders, growled. He was a statue with no arms but a lot of attitude. He made sure no one entered New Rome with weapons. It was his job.

"What do you think you're doing out?"

"None of your business."

"Oh it is my business. If you don't tell me, I will smack you all the way back to Principia where you can see Bellum Regni and then try lying to her while Argentum and Aurum are around her!"

I growled.

"Bellum could care less about me wandering around at night. And you seriously think I would lie when she's got Argentum and Aurum around her? Those freaking dogs would kill me if I ever thought about lying!"

"Terminus, she is fine to roam around camp. She has my permission to anyways after coming to me a while back about, ah, certain things. I think she has forgotten about me giving the permission to roam nightly at camp," said a girls voice behind me.

I turned quickly and stumbled.

"Holy Jupiter, Bellum...I was just," I stuttered.

She looked intimidating, especially in the night. She was fifteen, had black, lush hair and dark eyes with high arching eyebrows. She had a purple toga on and the tattoo SPQR with five bar lines underneath. Above SPQR was a crossed sword and torch, the symbol of Bellona. Bellum had been named after her mother Bellona. Since Bellona's domain included the entire arena of conflict, diplomatic as well as military, her name even showed her importance; for the Latin word for war, _bellum_, was derived from Bellona's name.

Bellum raised her hand, silencing me as a warning of 'don't ruin it.'

"You gave her permission?"

"Yes Terminus, I did. And you can not threaten a seven year old either about smacking her down."

Terminus' stone eyes narrowed.

"A seven year old that's powerful, got attitude and is always up to no good."

"She is powerful and may have attitude but she won't lie to me when she's up to no good. Besides, when is it every day that she's up to no good?" Bellum asked, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Never."

"Exactly. Now are we clear about not threatening seven year olds that you will smack them since you have no arms?" Bellum asked sarcastically. Everybody knew that by pointing out Terminus not having arms, it just got under his pedestal.

"Yes Twelfth Praetor and Senator," Terminus said quietly. Terminus let two the girls pass.

They passed the Senate House which held meeting where the Praetors and two Senators—Bellum was one of them—discussed issues and important matters.

"So where were you heading to Christina at this time of night?"

Christina wanted to answer that she was just taking a stroll for no reason. But she didn't want to lie after Bellum just getting her out of a tight jam with Terminus.

"I was heading towards The Lake."

"Particular reason?"

Christina bit her perfect bottom lip nervously.

"Nightmares are haunting my sleep and to clear my mind and try to get as close as I can to the gods for comfort, I go to Temple Hill. But I needed the comfort of the water and to get as close as possible to the ocean, I just took off for The Lake instead," Christina told Bellum quietly.

"What kind of nightmares?"

She looked at Bellum in the white moonlight. It illuminated her face, her dark eyes now unnatural silver and her purple toga a fluorescent purple. Bellum was pretty but very daunting still in a sense. She seemed dangerous to most people at first but once you got to know her, she was strong-willed and had a good heart with a sense of direction for herself and the camp.

"Just bad nightmares about…the darkness," Christina answered, choosing her words quite carefully. She knew she would have to be careful about what she said because Bellum was pretty smart and could figure out simple things or even complicated things in a heart-beat.

"Ah. And you said for comfort tonight, you would try to get as close as you could to the ocean by going to The Lake?"

Christina gave a slight nod of her head, looking away shyly from Bellum. Christina was fearing the night for the craziest reason considering the Forum's lights were off. And even under the white light of the full moon that lit up New Rome and even the shadowy parts that hid from the splitting light, Christina still shook from that terrible dream.

Bellum caught Christina by her shoulders and then supporting her lightly, they strolled to The Lake and sat on the still sun-warmed sand. From a distance behind them, all you would see was their shadowy outlines silhouetted against the huge moon of Artemis; staring out at the waters that were completely dark except for a sliver of white that severed the middle of The Lake. And both girls sat calmly, listening to the waves that lapped over one another and crashed slightly against the beach.


	4. Chapter 4, Life 1

**Chapter 4, Life 1:**

Thunder crashed and lightning tore the sky apart. The blue streak lit up the field as the two wolves snarled, sprinting towards one another and clashing in the air, snarling and howling as killer bites, slashes and blows were exchanged.

The larger animal threw the one that was slightly smaller off and then attacked savagely. The stormy night then was shattered with the screech of agony. Fresh blood spilled onto the ground, covering the little tufts of fur that laid from the clawing.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the faces of confused or shocked demigods that hung around in a loose circle. Few torches were lit, standing out in the pitch black night. The two furry bodies fighting in the middle clashed again and the slightly smaller animal slammed it's paw across the larger animal's face. The animal snarled, shaking it's head. The animal looked back at the smaller one, it's red eyes glowing with pure hate. Lightning flashed once more and there was a flash of paws, the quick light catching the glint of the sharp claws that raked across flesh. The smaller animal howled with pain, hitting the blood soaked ground hard.

In between the flashes of light, a pair of red eyes glowed until two other pairs appeared. The smaller animal screeched and howled as fur was ripped and flesh was torn. Finally, the smaller animal threw the three animals off and attacked one of them, dragging it down in its teeth. The other two attacked, biting the legs and nipping at the neck. One jumped on the back of the slightly small animal and raked it's terrible, sharp claws down the back. All the demigods standing around heard the fur be shredded beneath those claws and the agony that pierced the night.

Finally, one of the red-eyed animals grabbed the small one by the neck in its jaws, biting and shaking. The small animal struggled, snarling and trying to wriggle its way out. No use until the animal in the jaws managed to snag its back paw claws on the hind leg. The red-eyed animal growled, releasing the animal who fell to the ground, blood dripping from the neck. It snarled, and tried to attack but all three red-eyed animals attacked and tore at the little animal until they were satisfied with blood and the taste of almost fresh kill in their mouth. And in a whirl of black as the sky was lit again in a blinding flash, they red-eyed animals were gone.

In the dim dawn light, storm clouds moved rapidly across the sky, flashes of lightning still seen but the sound of thunder not heard. Laying in the loose circle of demigods was a scoured Artic wolf; its gray and white fur almost invisible under the blood red streaks. It whimpered and it's body shifted into a girl with black hair and green eyes.

Christina Blake.

She had discovered her new power of being an animal and was about to die because she hadn't exactly mastered her new power of shape-shifting.

Christina winced, tears dragging down her face with deep pain. The gashes were so fatal, so deep that strips of skin actually laid scattered around in the circle. White stuff which either appeared to be cartilage or bone was seen even under all the blood. Her gashes ran down her back and ripped across her stomach, legs and arms. Her face had been clawed and her tears mingled with the blood. She curled herself into a ball, thinking it would stop the pain but she screamed and uncurled herself, clawing the ground in pain.

"Someone help me!" she managed to say. Christina felt her head be lifted and she screamed. Jason Cots cradled her head, trying to calm her as a second demigod came forward with nectar and ambrosia and other medical things. Christina screamed in pain and Jason grabbed her hand. She gripped his hand and he didn't even flinch in pain.

The other demigod started pouring a bit of nectar over each of the wounds. Christina thrashed, screaming and crying with pain. Jason stroked her face, cleaning the blood up and onto his hands. But he wiped it away on his purple shirt and continued to stroke her cut up face. The healer continued to work on pouring nectar but Christina cringed and shook.

"Shhh. It's ok Christina. You're going to be ok. I promise," Jason hushed.

"N-no. It hurts just as bad," she cried. Tears cascaded down her face like a waterfall and Jason wiped them away. But more just fell.

"I know but you need to live. Please Christina just stay still," Jason pleaded.

Christina tried as hard as she could but the pain was killing her. She screamed loudly looking down at her terrible wounds and screaming some more. Jason shook his head in pain of seeing her like this. He knew it was probably useless to heal the wounds. He knew she was most likely going to die.

That's when Lupa came forward. Jason and the other demigod scrambled away as she sat down next to her, snarling.

"_Revenge is sweet but I didn't think you wouldn't be able to defeat them. I'm surprised."_

"It's too painful. Stop it. Help me by stopping it!" Christina told her.

"_And how do you expect me to do that?"_

Christina stared at Lupa, hating to say this with the other demigod listening. Especially Jason.

"Kill me. End the pain. The suffering."

Lupa looked surprised but a wolfish smirked spread across her face.

"_And how do you want it done?"_

"I don't care. The quickest way possible. Just end it all. Please Lupa."

Lupa growled and looked at Christina wounds. Then without a warning, Lupa lunged forward, catching Christina's neck her jaws. Jason yelled and Lupa bit down on her throat.

There was a snap and Christina's body went limp. Jason yelled at Lupa.

"You killed her! You killed Christina! Why did you kill her?"

"_She was asking for it. She asked for me to kill her."_

Jason stared in shock at Lupa, his jaw hanging open. If he let it hang there any longer, Lupa could've been sure for it to drop to the ground and to Hades. Jason couldn't believe his ears as he shook with anger and disbelief.

"She would never…Christina never…she would only ask that…from an enemy," Jason stuttered. He thought for quite a few seconds and his eyes widened. "Unless you Lupa are her enemy," he said angrily.

Lupa snarled, not answering but turning, stalking away into the shadows.

Jason gazed after her, his jaw still open. But he turned his attention back to the limp body and dropped to his knees. He covered her mutilated body in a blanket and carried her to the infirmary, thinking maybe, there was a possibility she would come back somehow.


	5. Chapter 5, Life 2

**Chapter 5, Life 2:**

"Jason, I don't think she'll come back," said a girl with dark brown hair, brown, soft eyes and a nice tan.

"She has to Megan. She has to. Or else I wouldn't have gotten that crazy dream or the hunch that she'll come back to life," Jason said, turning his head to gaze at Megan. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Well I'm sorry then," she said.

Jason uncovered Christina's body and stared at the gashes carved into her skin. He knew that if she came back, she would be in terrible pain. And knowing that she was dead, he could probably douse a few major wounds in nectar. So he grabbed a bowl of nectar and and a washcloth and with Megan's help, they started soaking her major wounds in the nectar.

"Megan, please get me something to wrap the wounds in."

She sprinted away and came back a few minutes later, holding some wrap bandages.

"I need you to wrap her stomach wounds and back wounds while I pick her up carefully. And wrap it tight to stop the flow of blood when she comes back," Jason instructed.

"Jason, seriously. Think about this. How do you know she will come back to life?"

Jason stopped working and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"I just do. It's a hunch. And the crazy dream I had, that explains more than enough."

"But—," Megan started to object.

Jason shook his head.

"No. She will come back. I swear on the River Styx."

Thunder boomed over-head, basically saying Jason had to keep what was an impossible oath pretty much. Megan looked nervous, uneasiness settling in her eyes. She figured Jason had gone just as crazy as any Titan in the Tartarus that was hungry for power, revenge, destruction and chaos. Megan doubted that Christina could come back, no matter how much she ached for her to come back. But if Jason was insisting upon it and even swearing on the River Styx, then she might as well have to go along with it and see the truth.

"Ok Jason. Whatever you say," Megan said, trying hard not to sound sarcastic to a point where it would make him mad and defensive of everything he just said.

Jason studied her carefully, his eyes searching her face for any signs of sarcasm and doubtfulness. But none was found.

Megan continued to help Jason until the covering of Christina's wounds were finished. Megan now had the feeling that it was possible for Christina to come back. But she really didn't want to stick around when she came back. Megan was pretty sure that if Christina did, it would be loud and painful sounding.

Megan asked Jason if he was coming down to the Field of Mars for a minor war game. But Jason shook his head no solemnly.

"I'm not leaving her side until she comes back Megan," Jason said.

"She may not come back for hours. Maybe for not even another day," Megan replied.

Jason blinked.

"So you _do_ believe she'll come back," he said, a small grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Megan looked caught off guard.

"I-I…no. It's just…well maybe…," she stuttered. But Jason was starting to smile a bit.

"You do believe it don't you? You can't lie to me either Megan," Jason told her.

"I, uh…you know I better go start training," Megan suddenly said, changing the subject. She did believe that Christina could come back and she knew it deep down. But she left anyways without another word, leaving Jason wondering if she really did believe or if she was just messing with him.

Jason stared at Christina's scratched face. Blood was still trickling from the wounds but he grabbed a clean washcloth and wiped the blood away until there was no trace of blood ever flowing; just the minor scratches of the most recent battle she had been in.

Her face was absolutely beautiful; even if it was cut up. Those perfect little seven-year old lips and the soft hair that outlined her face. Her high, arching, dark eyebrows the lined the unknown eyes on her face. And the long eyelashes that always had caught him off guard when she was asleep. No, he didn't stalk her as she slept. It was just if she was crashed still in the morning and he was told to wake her by one of the Praetors or Lupa, he was always caught off guard by those lashes.

He sat there, still gazing at her face when he noticed something. He looked at her hand and noticed her fingers twitch a bit. Jason froze, watching her whole body as she began to breathe once more. He touched her skin tentatively and noticed it wasn't ice cold; the coldness of the dead. It warm and comforting.

"Holy Jupiter. Christina?" Jason said softly.

Christina's eyes fluttered opened and she coughed, her body convulsing and she grabbed Jason's hand, holding it in her soft one. Jason stood abruptly as she tried to sit up, still coughing and sputtering. He pressed his hand on her chest and she wheezed.

"Whoa, slow down there," Jason said. Christina squeezed his hand, pulling him closer. Jason hugged her, knowing that's what she needed to be calmed down finally after being dead for so long. She was shaking in his arms and he heard her breathe in deeply, her body racked with rapid breaths now. He knew she was crying as quietly as possible on his shoulder and he held her, trying to calm those nerves.

"Oh my gods Jason. The monsters. The dead. Pluto's realm. Meeting him. Coming back. Too much," she breathed. Jason gripped her more tightly, but making sure he didn't hurt her considering Christina's terrible cuts.

"I know Christina. But you're safe now."

"Only with you around me is when I feel safe," she gasped. "I'm worthless."

"No. No you're not worthless. How are you?"

"I've died twice and have come back twice because I can't defend myself. I can't fight well," she cried, her body shaking violently. Jason pulled himself closer, his hand running down her back in a soothing way.

"Just because you've died twice doesn't mean anything. It means that you obviously mean a lot to be given a second chance. No one gets second chances. _No one_. And don't say you can't. Because I've seen you fight and you're amazing at fighting. Ok? Don't let anyone tell you different. Not even yourself," Jason said, trying to convince her.

She nodded and drew back. He looked into her sea-green eyes, wiping her tears away.

"Now stay still so I can start treating your wounds."

* * *

**A/N: I will not post Chapter 6 until I have at least 5 reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
